A Step Outside the Woods
by INFJwriter
Summary: Lloyd and Heather go on their first date...and they're going outside the woods for it. It'll be fine - just as long as no one recognizes Lloyd. But can they manage to stay hidden? Or will destiny find them anyway? A oneshot taking place during Shattered by Destiny but after The Right Path.
**(A/N) Hello, everyone! This is a oneshot that takes place during Shattered by Destiny and shortly after The Right Path. Lloyd and Heather go on their first date in this fic, and I expand on personalities, explain events happening at the time, and tell my version of what was going on in Lloyd's head just before he used the Tomorrow's Tea. As usual, reviewers from my last fic, in this case The Right Path, get mentions at the end! Also, if you can find the reference to Episode 1: Rise of the Snakes, you'll get a mention in the next fic!**

* * *

A Step Outside the Woods

"Okay, Heather, are you ready?"

Lloyd and Heather were standing in the front yard just outside the gate of her house. It was mid-morning in the woods, and the birds were singing sweetly. The branches of the trees swayed in the light breeze. For the first time in a year, Lloyd was leaving this peaceful place behind him, but he wasn't going alone. Lloyd was taking Heather on their first date - and they were going outside of the forest for it. They had been planning this for two months. They had run through every possible way things could go wrong. In case something bad happened, like Lloyd being recognized, they had packed Traveler's Tea for a fast getaway and Memory-wiping Tea for whoever spotted them. They were taking a big risk going outside the woods, but Heather had told him that it was always her dream to see the outside world, just for a day.

Heather closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Yes, Lloyd, I'm ready," she affirmed.

Lloyd took out the bottle of Traveler's Tea that they were using to get out of the woods and poured the contents onto the grass, opening the portal. Lloyd took his girlfriend's hand. "To Jamanakai Village!" he declared, and they both jumped in.

* * *

"What is it this time, Sensei?" Kai asked as he and all the other ninja raced into the bridge of the Bounty.

"We've been following a gang of aspiring Black Dragon agents, and have tracked them down to Jamanakai Village," Sensei explained. "They may be trying to cause trouble to prove themselves to the Black Dragons. I want you to go there and apprehend them."

"Yes, Sensei," the ninja answered, and raced to the deck, conjuring their elemental dragons. Skylor, unable to make one, hopped onto Kai's."NINJAGO!" they all shouted, and began the flight to their destination.

* * *

Heather turned her head this way and that, marveling at the wonders around her. She was in a whole different world; there was a market for fresh fruits and vegetables, a bakery, a clothes store, and a candy shop. She also noticed that she and Lloyd were drawing some weird looks from the villagers. "Why are they looking at us like that?" she whispered to her boyfriend. "Can they recognize you?"

"No," he whispered back. It's probably our clothes. Nobody wears hooded cloaks here." Heather looked down at her attire. She _was_ feeling rather out-of-place in her usual pink cloak, long black skirt, and long sleeved black shirt. And Lloyd probably looked equally strange in his own dark green cloak, black pants, and black shirt.

"What do we do, then? We don't have an extra change of clothes."

"Let's go into the clothes store, then. We'll find something in there."

Lloyd hated clothes shopping, but unfortunately this time it was necessary. The pair made their way into the store and began to look for something else to wear for the day. Heather's mom got a good amount of money from her weekly journeys outside the woods selling their rare teas in local villages, so she had given them one hundred Ninjago credits to spend. Knowing that they were buying two full outfits, Lloyd kept in mind to look for big sales if he wanted to buy other things for them later.

The store wasn't large, but it had a children's, men's, and women's sections, baby sections, and others. Jamanakai must have become a little more modernized, at least in terms of clothing styles, since he'd last been here. Before, the clothing was much more traditional, but now, most people looked like they could be living in Ninjago City. It was featuring mostly cold-weather clothing, since Jamanakai was in the mountains. Lloyd first went to the men's section, picked out a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and, because he just couldn't see himself in a different color, a green jacket. Then he took Heather to the juniors area, where she began to look around with a puzzled expression on her face. "What is this stuff?" she asked, holding at arm's length a short blue skirt by the hanger, as if it carried a disease. She put it back on the rack and they kept looking. After much weaving through the racks, she finally found a modest pink and black striped sweater and dark blue jeans that she liked.

They got into the checkout line, and were almost to the counter when Lloyd remembered that he needed something to disguise himself. He quickly grabbed a pair of green-rimmed sunglasses from the shelves in the checkout line. When they reached the register, Lloyd laid their merchandise on the counter. The lady ringing up the clothes had her grey hair up in a tight bun and wore a warm smile on her wrinkled face. She took one glance at Lloyd and Heather and said, "Well aren't you two just the _cutest!"_ The couple blushed.

"That will be 85 credits, please," she said kindly. Lloyd winced, but counted out the money anyway. As he was doing so, the woman squinted at his face. "You look familiar," she told him.

Lloyd kept his head down as he handed her the money, so as to avoid any further recognition. "Do I?" he asked, trying to hide the nervousness in his voice. "I don't think we've met before."

"Hmm... Well, here's your clothes. Have a nice day," the woman responded, a little bit suspiciously. Lloyd could feel her eyes following him and Heather as they walked out of the shop. He put on the sunglasses and exhaled in relief. _That was close,_ he thought.

* * *

"What's this?" Heather asked, unwrapping the warm package Lloyd had handed her. After changing and walking around a bit, Lloyd had told her to sit and wait on a bench in front of a hair salon while he went and got them something to eat. He had to make sure his sunglasses were completely covering his eyes at all times, especially when buying things from people who might potentially recognize him, and was constantly pushing them back up his nose, since they kept slipping.

"It's a hot dog," he answered. "Go ahead. Try it." She took a small, tentative bite before her eyes widened.

"It's so good!" she exclaimed excitedly once she had swallowed. She started taking larger bites of it, now that she knew she liked it.

Lloyd smiled, happy to see her enjoying herself. He took a bite of his own hot dog and watched the villagers walk by, going about their day, not having to worry about being recognized by anyone.

Now that Lloyd thought about it, why was he trying not to be recognized in the first place? _So destiny doesn't recognize you,_ he reminded himself. That was it. He was still running from destiny. He may miss his friends and family, but he was definitely not missing all the terrible things that always happened to him and his family. Not to mention the constant kidnappings he'd had to go through. His status as the green ninja had often made him a huge target. Yes, he had to stay hidden. Destiny would surely find him otherwise. He already had a close enough call at the clothes store earlier. He didn't need any more trouble.

"It's weird," Heather said suddenly.

"What's weird?" Lloyd asked.

"Being outside the forest. I feel out of place here."

"You feel weird for that? Try being me. I'm the one who's supposed to be dead right now." And it was true. Soon after Lloyd began his stay at Heather's house, Heather's mother brought home a newspaper with a headline stating that the Green Ninja had gone missing in the woods after being attacked by wolves. He was presumed dead by his friends and family. There was even a scheduled nationwide day of mourning. The Ninja had been all over the media after the destruction of the Preeminent by Nya, causing Lloyd's "death" to be a huge deal. Indeed, there were probably only three people who knew Lloyd was still alive: Heather, her mother, and Lloyd himself. At first Lloyd thought it was wrong for him to not say something, after all, he was missed, wasn't he?

But as he continued his stay at Heather's home in the woods, he began to grow fond of the peace and tranquility. It had eventually gotten to the point at which Lloyd was seriously considering asking Heather's mother if he could make his temporary stay permanent. How could he go back to his old life? He'd be walking straight back into his never-ending circle of gaining hope just to lose it again. He was sick and tired of that life. No, his life in the woods had taught him that he did have a choice of how to live his life. And he chose to live a life without worrying about being kidnapped every other month. Or possessed, for that matter.

When Lloyd and Heather had finished their hot dogs, they went into the candy store. It was beautiful to Lloyd; a rainbow of sugary goodness lined the shelves. There was a whole wall dedicated to chocolate. Among these there were chocolate bars of every variety, chocolate-covered pretzels, chocolate covered popcorn, and chocolate covered strawberries. In other places in the store, there were dispensers for twelve different kinds of jelly beans, a whole shelf full of gummy candy, eighteen flavors of licorice, ten taffy flavors, and so much more. Here, he could let his inner child loose. He began to hunt around for samples. Lloyd was reminded of the time when he was still a kid and had raided this very shop with the Hypnobrai at his command. He sighed with nostalgia. How simple things were back then.

He found large swirled lollipop for himself and, since Heather didn't know what anything was, was about to get a regular chocolate bar for her. That was when he saw the chocolate bouquet. It had different kinds of chocolate in the shape of roses, all on sticks and wrapped up in plastic wrapping and tissue paper to look like a bouquet. Lloyd knew from Jay that a great way to get some points in a girl's good books was to get her flowers, so he bought the bouquet instead of the chocolate bar. They went outside and sat at a table. Heather squeaked with delight when Lloyd handed her the bouquet. Then they just sat there eating their candy in silence. Suddenly Heather asked him something unexpected.

"Lloyd," she began, "you were acting... different in the candy store, like you were younger than you are. Why?"

Lloyd stopped licking the lollipop as the scene began to replay in his head.

 _The jar of purple liquid flew through the air and fell onto Lloyd's lap. He looked up as the Grundle approached, its jaws dripping with green saliva. Lloyd knew what he had to do. His childhood began to flash before his eyes. Watching his mother's car drive away, leaving him at Darkley's. Being bullied by Gene and his gang. Releasing the Serpentine. Being taken in by his uncle. Being taken hostage by the Serpentine. Being rescued by Kai. Learning he was the Green Ninja. So many memories, both good and bad. There could have been so many more. But not now. Not when lives were at stake. Now Lloyd knew what being a hero would mean. Making sacrifices for the greater good. Putting other's needs before your own. Kai was right. What he had to do now wasn't fair. But Lloyd knew what Fritz Donnagan would say to that._

 _"Fair?" Lloyd said, swallowing the lump in his throat. "Fair isn't a word from where I come from." And before he could change his mind, he threw the jar right at the monster's face. It shattered, and the gas began to escape. As soon as Lloyd inhaled the fumes, he could feel himself getting dizzy. Then came the pain. It felt like someone was pulling on all of his limbs, stretching them out. He bit his lip so he wouldn't scream. Then it all stopped. Slowly, he stood up and examined himself. He looked at his hands. They were much bigger now._

 _"I'm...older," he breathed._

"Lloyd. Lloyd!"

Lloyd blinked. Heather was waving her hand in front of his face. "There you are! You were in another world for a minute there!"

"Sorry," Lloyd apologized. "What was your question again?"

"I asked why you were acting so weird in the candy shop."

Lloyd gulped. She'd have to find out sooner or later. "Well," he began, "the reason that I act like that is because, uh, I'm actually five years older than I should be."

The smile on Heather's face disappeared. Lloyd's heart fell. He should have known she wouldn't take this well. But what she said next was the last thing he expected her to say.

"So am I."

Lloyd blinked twice. Did she really say what he thought she said?

"I was ten years old," she explained. "My mom was showing me the different teas in our warehouse. She took one off the shelf and told me that it was called Tomorrow's Tea. She let me hold it and inspect it. Suddenly, it slipped from my hand and shattered on the floor. She grabbed my hand and we ran for it, but I tripped, and we got separated. I inhaled the fumes, and, well, that was it."

"I was actually ten too," Lloyd told her. Then he explained about his father and the Grundle, and about the ninjas and how they got younger, and how using the tomorrow's tea was the only way to get the ninja back to normal. Heather's eyes were wide as dinner plates the whole time.

"Wow," she breathed, "Your story is a lot more heroic than mine." Lloyd blushed. Then his trained ninja ear heard something down the alley between the candy shop and the jewelry store.

"Stay here," he told his girlfriend, and hurried to check it out. He pressed himself against the wall and kept to the shadows. There were four young men in the dark alley, all of strong build and wearing matching black jackets with a dragon symbol on the arm. They were standing by a van, and one seemed to be holding something or someone. Lloyd dove behind a trash can nearer to them so as to better hear what they were saying.

"Please, don't hurt me!" whimpered a little boy's voice.

"Shut it, kid!" said one of the gangsters. "You're coming with us! We're hoping to get a lot of money for you - and maybe even recognition from the Black Dragons!"

That was all Lloyd needed to hear. These guys were holding this kid for ransom, trying to make a name for themselves to get recognized by the very criminal organization he and the other ninjas used to fight before Lloyd disappeared. He jumped out from his hiding place. "Stop!" he shouted. Taken by surprise, the gangsters whirled around. "Let the kid go and leave now - or else."

They laughed. Lloyd could see why. Even after he grew up, he was always one of the smaller ninja, and his size often made bad guys underestimate him when he was under disguise. "Or else what, runt?" asked one. "You can't take us all on at once!"

"Are you so sure about that?" Lloyd asked, getting into a fighting stance.

The biggest of the gangsters pointed at the one holding the little boy. "Hold onto the kid, Jason. We'll take care of this little green rodent here." Then he and the other two gangsters ran at Lloyd. The former ninja threw them off easily. He dodged every punch and kick they threw at him, and even landed a few of his own. They started to show signs of getting tired. Lloyd decided a little spinjitzu would be enough to end this fight.

"NINJAAAAGO!" he shouted, and spun into his green cyclone, punching and kicking the gangsters with ease. Once they were subdued, he let his tornado dissipate. Then he turned to the one still holding the boy. "Go ahead. Give me a reason." The gangster let the kid go and made a run for it. The boy stared at his savior in awe and admiration.

"Who are you?" he asked. Lloyd was about to answer when he realized his sunglasses had disappeared. They must have flown off when he did spinjitzu.

 _"Lloyd?"_

Lloyd turned around to find his worst nightmare coming true. Six people wearing gis were staring at him in as much fear as he was staring at them.

"Am I suddenly not the only ghost here?" Cole asked, his voice shaking. Lloyd knew he had to get out of here, _fast._ He ran toward the people he was once so close to, and just when they thought he was going to hug them, he launched himself up and over them, and kept running. The ninja gave pursuit.

"Lloyd! Come back!" Kai shouted, but Lloyd kept running. He couldn't let them catch him. He couldn't let _destiny_ catch him. He turned the corner and bumped right into Heather.

"Lloyd, what's going on?" Heather asked, concerned. "I came to look for you. Where'd your sunglasses go? You could be spotted!"

"Did you pack the candy?" Lloyd panted.

"Yes...?" Heather answered, thoroughly confused by his panicked expression.

"Good, 'cause we gotta get out of here!"

"Lloyd! Come back!" The ninja had caught up to them.

"Say no more," Heather replied, and the two of them ran for it. They were chased through the streets of Jamanakai, heading for the village gates. Villagers trying to make their way through town cursed at them and hurried out of the way so as not to get trampled. When they made it out, Heather rummaged through her bag and pulled out both the Traveler's Tea and the Memory-wiping Tea. She concealed both behind her back as the ninja caught up to them.

"Lloyd, what's going on? We thought you were dead! _Everyone_ thought you were dead!" Skylor cried.

"Sorry guys. I'm afraid it's gonna have to stay that way." Lloyd told them apologetically.

"What?!" Jay screeched.

"I have to stay dead. I can't let destiny find me."

"Lloyd, wait!" Kai pleaded.

"Heather, now!"

Heather didn't need to be told twice. She threw the Memory-wiping Tea at the ground near the ninja's feet. The dark blue gas rapidly began to rise, and the ninja coughed until they all fell to the ground, unconscious. Heather then threw the Traveler's tea at the ground in front of herself and Lloyd, and they jumped into the portal going back to their home in the woods, leaving the ninja - and Lloyd's old life - behind them.

* * *

 **(A/N) Finally! Four drafts and it's done at last! I'd like to thank Kairocksrainbow for reviewing and finding the references in The Right Path! And thanks to toothlessturtle21 for following!**

 **Did you find the reference?...Good! Let me know! But don't spoil it!**

 **Wish me luck on my AP Chemistry midterm on Monday! I'll need it! XP And review! I am open to constructive criticism!**


End file.
